


Different Kind of Happy

by love_and_episkey



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: I also don’t think there’s rly a plot so, I’m sorry I don’t know Remus and Janus’ ship name but whatever it is yes, Logan POV, M/M, Normal People AU?, POV switch, Prinxiety - Freeform, Remus being Remus and saying certain... things, Virgil POV, anxious Virgil is anxious, but only for a lil bit, like I’m not joking it’s so fluffy you might get a stomach ache, logicality - Freeform, pure fluff, they’re not in Thomas’ mind is what I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_and_episkey/pseuds/love_and_episkey
Summary: The gang gets ready for a picnic. Logan may be getting ready for something else...
Relationships: Logan Sanders/Patton Sanders, Remus Sanders/Janus Sanders, Roman Sanders/Virgil Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Different Kind of Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It’s good to meet you :)
> 
> I was so happy with the attention my last fic received. It seems like you liked it. If you also like this one, please leave comments and kudos. I love hearing from you. 
> 
> Also, that Issac Newton fact is correct. People say he died a virgin, but that was only a cover-up for the gay truth >:)
> 
> Also also, I’m not very good at writing Remus. He confuses me. But I like him. Stinky garbage man.

"Virgil."

"Hmm?"

"We have... a thing."

"What thing?"

Roman shifts behind him before pressing his face into Virgil's shoulder sleepily. "I can't remember, actually."

Virgil sits up, immediately missing the warmth of his duvet and Roman's arms. "Come on, then, let's ask Lo. He'll know. Probably."

"Lo's in the know," Roman murmurs. "Ha. I'm funny."

Virgil snorts and swings his legs over the side of the bed, the cold floor almost shocking him fully awake.

Almost.

"You know how I hate being the responsible one," Virgil says, poking Roman lightly in the shoulder. "Seriously, get up."

Roman cracks an eye and grabs his hand, gaze imploring. "Five more minutes?"

Virgil smiles. "Five more minutes."

_-_-_

"Logan... Loooooooogan. Lo. Lo-Lo. Mr. Smartly-Dressed Supergenius. Love of my life."

"Mmph," Logan replies. Patton laughs, breathless and happy, and Logan is awake.

He'd fallen asleep at his desk. Again. And now Patton's sitting on his Very Important Papers. Still, he can't quite bring himself to care.

"You were supposed to come to bed last night," Patton says, pretending to pout. Logan's known him long enough, however, to see that he's trying to hide his real hurt.

"I apologize." Logan wraps his arms around Patton's waist and rests his head in his lap. The position is a bit awkward, but Patton brightens anyway. "AP World History is proving more difficult than expected."

Patton just smiles and strokes his hair. Logan closes his eyes, knowing he is forgiven.

He also knows he's insanely in love.

 _Happened to the best of them_ , he thinks. Even - he rifles through his brain for the answers he'd had just hours before - _ah, yes._ Isaac Newton. He had many male lovers, that one.

Anyway.

"Virgil called," Patton says, and Logan looks back up at him. "Wants to know if we're still up for the picnic."

"Uh, yes," he replies, untangling himself from Patton and checking his calendar. "I mean, unless something came up on your end."

"Nothing. We're free for the day."

Logan smiles. "In that case, care to join me for breakfast?"

"I'd be delighted," Patton laughs, and Logan is lost.

_-_-_

"Is Janus coming?" Roman asks, a look of disgust crossing his face briefly. Virgil rolls his eyes.

"Yes, he is, along with your brother, so you are going to play nice."

Roman groans and flops down onto the grass dramatically. "He had to date my brother. Out of all the students at Uni, he picked the one he'd known practically all his life. Christ."

"You've known me practically all your life," Virgil replies as he fluffs out their blanket.

He turns his back to Roman, but not before he spies the soft expression on his face. "We're different, Virge," he says.

The tone in his voice gives Virgil pause. He tries not to show it and begins unpacking the cooler. "How so?"

"Well, for one, I'd been in love with you for years before I got the courage to tell you."

This time Virgil really does stop. "Years? How many years?"

Roman laughs. "I swear I've told you this before. At least since Freshman year."

"I guess I still find it unbelievable," Virgil mutters, laying down on the blanket gently. Roman joins him.

"That I love you? Or that anyone does?"

Virgil looses a ragged sigh. "You know the answer to that."

"Yes, and I also know admitting how you feel to yourself helps you get better."

"...Anyone, then."

Roman scoots closer, then swings his legs over Virgil's hips and brackets Virgil's head between his elbows. "You're loved, Virgil. You're so loved. I know you doubt, but I hope you'll always believe me when I tell you just how incredibly lovable you are. My Dark Prince," he adds, eyes softening.

Virgil's breath stutters in his chest. "I do. And I always believe you. It's just."

He looks away. Roman's eyes burn into him.

"It's just, sometimes... sometimes my brain tells me that I've managed to trick you, somehow. That I'm so stupid and terrible that I've lied to you about who I really am without even realizing it."

Roman is silent for a minute, and then: "My brain does that, too. It tells me I can't possibly be good enough for someone like you. Someone so... good. So maybe we're both broken. But I think it's okay to be broken together."

"That... was unbelievably philosophical of you, Roman," Virgil laughs. Roman huffs into his face, but he's smiling. He leans down a bit, closing his eyes, and -

"Aw, Logan, look how sweet they're being!"

Roman scrambles away as Virgil frantically tries to sit up. They look over the hill to see a gushing Patton, a laughing Remus, a smirking Janus, and a snickering Logan. Virgil sighs.

"Thanks, guys. Way to ruin the mood," Roman gripes.

"Oh, hush, brother, I'm sure the only thing you were thinking of was Virgil's big di—"

Janus slaps a hand over his mouth and smiles lavishly. "Now now, darling. The only dick you should be thinking about is mine."

Remus grins widely and licks Janus' hand. Janus holds it out in front of him, disgusted. Logan and Patton lower themselves onto the blanket as Janus begins to chase Remus around the hill.

"Ten bucks they forget we're here and just start to make out somewhere," Virgil snarks. Patton smacks his arm lightly.

"No more potty-mouthing. I've had enough for one day."

Virgil flops backward again. "You never let me do anything _fun_."

Patton just laughs.

"This is a very nice view," Logan says, resting his head on Patton's. Patton leans into him and lets out a dreamy sigh.

"It really is," Roman says, but he's looking at Virgil.

Virgil gives him a smile and links their fingers together. Yeah, maybe he's broken. But he's happy, too, and it's enough. It's more than enough.

_-_-_

“That mountain over there, see? They say a lot of people died over there,” Remus gushes. Janus just smiles and hums.

They find Remus and Janus in the parking lot. Remus is standing on Janus’ car, pointing to things beyond the horizon; Janus is leaning against the side.

He never looks where Remus points. His eyes are always on him.

Logan knows that look, and decides to forgive him for making them all late.

“Virgil, you owe me ten bucks,” Roman says. Virgil snickers as Janus jumps.

His face smooths over quickly, but not before they all get a glance at his alarmed expression. “That... I totally knew you were there.”

“Mhmm,” Remus says, jumping down from the car and landing a kiss on Janus’ cheek in one smooth motion. “He totally did.”

“Well, we _totally_ have to go home because it’s getting dark,” Virgil replies, deadpan.

Then Patton laughs, a great big belly laugh.

“It wasn’t that funny,” Virgil mumbles, shifting his feet on the concrete.

“I know, I know,” Patton says, still wheezing slightly. “It’s just that, look at us. We’re all hanging out. We’re all _friends_. And I guess... I’m just so happy to be here.”

Logan looks at him, then. His beaming smile. His stubbornly sunny personality. And he knows. He’s known for a long time.

“Patton? Do you think I could talk to you before we leave? Privately?”

“Oh! Sure, why?”

His eyes shoot to the others. They all look a little surprised, but happy nonetheless. (Except Remus - his grin is always more manic than joyful.)

Logan’s not used to being hesitant. His knowledge is honed, quick and sure; everything he’s ever taken interest in has been thoroughly researched and mapped in his mind. But Patton - he’s never been able to pin Patton down. When they first started dating, Logan feared that their love wouldn’t be enough to make them fully compatible. Now he understands, finally: relationships aren’t meant to be charted. They’re meant to be... like this.

Unpredictable, but lovely.

“I have something to ask you.”


End file.
